


A criminal love story

by MariToms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariToms/pseuds/MariToms
Summary: What happens when two best friends take very different paths?What if they met again after many years in the most unexpected of ways?Dean and Seamus begin to realize how it takes just a moment to change it all….and a few special potions, of course.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 8





	A criminal love story

Dean had always loved London. He loved the colours costantly changing, the wind that got under the skin and tickled. He enjoyed walking down the crowded streets during his breaks. It usually gave him a relaxed feeling, but not that day.  
Maybe because that wasn't technically a break, more of a forced spare time instead. One making him jittery.  
The wizard walked into a tiny pub in an alley, dark and as filthy as they come. There were only a few costumers sitting on old wooden chairs, each and every one of them absolutely wasted. He wriggled his nose, bothered. It smelled like sweat and vomit and cheap beer. He didn't really understand how people could get that drunk, especially in the middle of the afternoon. Then he thought of desperation and surrender, the stain of it painted on the men's faces.  
Someone waved at him from the opposite corner of the room. The man was big, with a large beard, completely dressed in black. At least he made the effort of dressing as a Muggle, Dean told himself.  
He sat in front of him and the chair squeaked.  
The man nodded at the bartender, an old woman with deep purple marks under her eyes and shouted - Two ales! -  
Normally Dean wouldn't have drunk. That day was such an occasion, though, that it was impossible not to. They looked at each other for quite a while, studying, trying to discover truths about the other from a slight shadow on their skin or the scent of a perfume.  
\- You've got your wand? - the other asked  
He sneered. - Of course I do. M not an idiot. -  
The man grinned, then lifted his pint and made a toast against Dean's. If he wanted to seem cheerful, he wasn't doing a good job. His chestnut eyes were cold like ice dards.  
\- Have you got them? -  
He kept silent, still staring at his acquaintance. Suddenly he reached into his pocket and took out a box . He tapped on the locket, its size doubled before opening by itself.  
There were five fat crystal bottles in it, smaller than a finger, all filled with a different potion. The one which caught the man's attention was of a particurally bright purple.  
Dean liked to interpret other peoples reaction and he was fairly sure to have done a pretty decent job. The other's eyes were wide, a bit sparkly, his hands hurried to grab the bottle and examine it.  
\- Sweet Merlin...The boss will be very pleased about this - he grinned - I think you'll be a very valuable asset. Follow me. -  
His heart raced all the way out and down the alley. He had been working on this for months, oiling every connection he had just to get that one opportunity, going to extreme lenghts to meet the boss. His efforts were being rewarded.  
The man walked slowly, his head didn't move, but Dean could bet that his gaze was switching from left to right in order to spot any threat. They ended up in the hall of a disrupted building, moldy and smelly, where his companion grabbed his forearm and disapparated without further notice.  
The two men apparated in what seemed to be an industrial complex, it smelled of dust and chemicals and potions ingredients only a wizard could recognize. Dean's first desire was to knock that bloody bastard out with a well placed punch. He should have warned him instead of messing him up that way. He breathed hard, trying to get a grip on himself, otherwise he could kill the chance to have his face to face with the boss.  
\- Wait here. - the other muttered, once they stepped into another room. There was barely any light.  
He could hear the man explaining what Dean gave him to someone else, who wasn't speaking at the moment. The room they were in must have been quite large, for he had to focus to understand everything.  
\- You are going to be very pleased with him, Sionnach, he's a smart and resourceful man - the man assured while both of them where coming towards him.  
\- You idiotic moron - the other voice said.  
It sounded quite familiar, with a sweet and deep inflexion. He had started to wonder where he'd heard it before, when a sharp pain hit his chest and everything went black. 

Dean didn't immediately open his eyes. He tried carefully to stir, proving his suspicion: he was tied up. A scretchy rope bound his wrists to a chair as well as his ankles, the heat coming from them told him they were magical. No way to escape the spell. Only then he decided to face whatever expected him.  
\- The stunned beauty is finally amongst us again - the voice said and a man came out of the shadow.  
He bumped slightly. Now he knew why that voice had seemed so familiar. He belonged to someone he used to know. An old friend, even though they hadn't seen each other since the end of school, almost three years before.  
\- It's been a long time, Seamus -  
He walked towards the chair and smacked his face hard enough for his head to spin. Dean sucked in a breath, his cheek burnt but he straightened up to look at his former friend.  
Seamus Finnigan had changed in the past few years. He'd become stronger, had a massive chest and muscular limbs. He'd grown a bit of a beard, his sandy hair was darker. The most evident change was his expression, harsh,when it had been welcoming and bright.  
What had happened to him? How did he became a criminal?  
Because that he was, and not a common one. The Sionnach, head of one of the most well organized gangs in the wizarding world. Smugglers, dealers, bombers...the Aurors had been after them for ages.  
\- Is this the way to say hello to a mate? -  
Seamus went for Dean's neck and tightened his fingers around it. He was quickly losing his breath.  
\- Stop being a smartass, if you don't want to choke. - he said dryly. Dean nodded, the other loosened his hold and he gasped.  
\- Good. Now, mate, i have a bit of a problem ...- he waved his wand and Dean's shirt disappeared. - ... Last time i saw you, you were about to start training as an Auror. See my difficulty to understand how are you here selling potions for galleons? -  
The black wizard gritted his teeth and swallowed. He didn't move further.  
\- Don't make it hard on yourself, tell me the truth willingly and you are out of here. Or else...-  
A powerful shock ran through his body, Dean bit his lip. Several shocks followed, the pain increased but he kept silent. He hadn't anything to say.  
\- You weren't this dumb in school, Thomas, you know? -  
Seamus lunged with his wand, cutting Dean just below his left shoulder. Blood slid down as he sighed.  
\- I don't have anything to tell you, Seamus. I happened to possess something you wanted, your people contacted me and here I am. -  
\- Bollocks. You and your fellows at the ministry got word of my last job from somebody you ratted out, you offered to go undercover and finally take us down. Never thought about finding me at the top, did you? -  
\- Since nothing of this shite is real, what should i tell you? I am not an Auror. -  
\- Yes, and I'm Queen Mary the First. You bragged about training halfway through seventh year, drove us all mad. I'm not stupid. -  
He cut him again, this time deeper. He hissed and arched.  
\- Tell me what you know, little snitch and i'll let you live -  
\- I am not an Auror.. -  
\- You li...-  
Dean interrupted him - I DROPPED OUT! - he yelled.  
Seamus eyes widened. - You dropped...oh bugger. - He believed him, because Dean Thomas never yelled unless he was really bothered by something. And giving up on his dream surely did that.  
The ropes freed him. Stretching his arms, he grinned.  
\- So, will you let me work for you? -  
For the first time, Seamus smiled. It was the same old smile he remembered.  
\- If you have a suicidal wish, yeah man, you are in. C'mon, i'll offer you an ale. I believe there's a lot of catching up to do. -  
\- First you torture me, then you invite me for a drink. You are a bit rusty in manners, Finnigan. -  
He chuckled and nudged his ribs. It seemed as if not even a minute had passed since last time they were together. 

Seamus had been right. Working for him wasn't easy. He had to deal with a shocking amount of rows and fights everyday, more often with fists than charms. They had to sleep with an eye open because of a grudge some other gang was holding for a ship of illegal magical creatures snatched under their noses. The Aurors were trying to catch them, a few members known to the ministry were under tight surveillance.  
The gang was aware of that due to a fair amount of good luck: they managed to capture one of them a couple of days earlier.  
\- He's not talking again! -  
\- They're trained not to talk under pressure. Torture is the worst kind of pressure.- Dean retorted.  
Seamus sneered, clenching his fists. He punched the wall. It was quite common for him to have those kind of temper tantrums, though they'd worsened with time.  
The boss reached him, locking their eyes. His stare was firm and cold.  
\- I want you to kill him. -  
\- No. -  
Dean confronted him with no fear, meeting his gaze almost defiantly. There were only two ways the Sionnach understood: strength and courage. In Seamus' world the weak who begged was a dead man.  
So he was ready to fight. He stopped the first punch, grabbed Seamus' wrist and made him drop his wand. The shorter wizard hit him with his knee, Dean flinched but hit back. They punched and kicked and elbowed until the moment in which Dean manage to shove the other against a table. He blocked him with his weight, pointing the wand at his neck at the same time.  
He wasn't going to kill him as long as he let him be. They were friends, not slave and master, he said.  
At that point Seamus lifted his head, with the most indeciphrable of all faces and did something unexpected. He kissed Dean.  
The other wizard didn't expect that. Shay pressed his lips hard on him, shutting his eyes for a moment. They were soft lips, pleasant and in some way addictive since Dean had wanted more as soon as he tasted them. He wanted more of Seamus, so he pushed his tongue into his mouth, their teeth clashed. For a while he believed he was drowning into him.  
Meanwhile their hands were skimming over their respective backs, eager to reach as much skin as they could find to make it boil. It was a rough touch, yet so incredible.  
Seamus started to suck his neck, living small marks where he bit. After that he got rid of Dean's shirt and followed a path of kisses down his chest, pinching his nipples in a not so thoughtful way. He dropped to his knees and unbuckled his belt.  
Dean was already hard, the other man's hand on his erection felt like silk. He moaned. He slid his fingers into Shay's hair as his friend wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock and started flickering his tongue.  
\- Oohh, baby, yes..you're being so good to me -  
Waves of pleasure made him tremble, he was rocking his hips and pulling Seamus' hair, closer and closer to coming. But he wanted to last longer, to have that wonderful man, to fuck him hard. Dean pulled him on his feet again, straight into a deep kiss, his own bittersweet flavour on Shay turned him on even more.  
He bent him on the table, taking a few moments to consider how fine his arse was before sliding his fingers down his crack and up his hole.  
Shay was tight and responsive. When he twisted his fingers, he cursed under his breath.  
\- Hell, Dean, more, give me more! -  
Dean smacked one of his buttcheeks, leaving a blushing red mark. The other groaned in delight. Then he buried his cock deep inside him, faster and faster until they both came loudly.  
Panting, Seamus turned to look at him. He had an odd expression, endarkened by lust, soft and tormented at the same time. Dean let his gaze wonder on his body, scarred but so perfect he couldn't begin to describe it. It had been a long time since somebody provoked such a powerful reaction into him. Of attraction and pure desire. He caressed his abs with a fingertip. His friend took his hand, kissed his knuckles scratched from the fight and entertwined their fingers for a second. Too short.  
Then he walked away. 

\- Oi, smart boy, have you seen the boss? -  
\- I think he's up in his quarters -  
\- Again? What's wrong with him? -  
\- How the hell i'm supposed to know?!-  
\- It's been a week, he should bring his ass down here and stop pining over that moron escaping -  
\- Go and tell him -  
\- Curse me now instead, it's be the bloody same. He'd desmember me slowly -  
\- Shut up then!-  
The gang's bickering hit his nerves. Without their leader they were clueless and crunky, fighting even more than usual. Everyone was blaming the other for making possible for the auror to break free. They believed the Sionnach's absence and moodiness had been caused by that.  
Except Dean, of course. He knew it had nothing to do with that, he indeed suspected their boss to be the one who had set the man free. Seamus wouldn't leave his room because of what had happened between them. Whenever their eyes met, he winced, every other time he'd tried to avoid that contact, looking down instead.  
He didn't dare to speak to him the few times he gave orders at all.  
Like that exact moment, Shay was coming out of the bathroom, they stumbled upon each other and he jumped.  
\- Oh c'mon! - Dean yelled at him. - Stop acting like a child! -  
For the first time in a week he looked at him, with a sad expression.  
\- I'm sorry -  
\- What for? -  
\- I shouldn't have. I..-  
\- What?! - You are not entitled to have feelings? To desire, love, having someone who cares about you? Or maybe you don't want people to know you like men? There's nothing wrong with that, bloody hell and it's a shame you can't get that, because i'd be glad to share whatever you want with you. Grow up, Seamus. -  
Dean realized he felt for him, like really really much, as soon as he shouted those words. He would have done just about anything for him, but now he was mad and hurt so he turned his back on him and went to his room.  
He didn't know how much time had passed, he was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling when somebody got in and crouched themselves against him. Shay looked so vulnerable, so in need of being shielded against the world and he really wanted to do that, to spend a whole life with the two of them like that.  
\- Make me feel again, Dean, please. - he whispered at his ear.  
The wizard felt some kind of flame bursting into his chest. He grabbed Seamus and pressed himself against him, crushing their lips together, tearing his clothes apart.  
\- You are bloody amazing - A kiss - So beautiful - another kiss - I want you so bad. I want to know how you taste like - He took the whole lenght of his lover's dick into his mouth.  
\- Deaaan - he moaned. It was so sexy hearing him moan so genuinely like that, Dean increased his efforts to make him come.  
\- Dean, oh, hell...OOOH -  
Shay started quivering, he arched his whole body and spilled in his partner's mouth.  
\- Bloody hell, that was...that was something else. -  
\- Can you handle more? -  
\- To whom do you think you're speaking? Bring it on, love, i'm ready for you. - 

After that, everything changed. The lair felt brighter, people seemed nicer and more jokes were made. Maybe because Seamus was a bit more inclined to accept them. The gang hadn't complained about them behaving as a couple, a few of them patted their back the first time they got to dinner holding hands.  
There was a change also in how they treated Dean. They obeyed him, asked him for advice, he wasn't the newbee anymore.  
\- You truly are some leadermaterial - Shay chuckled one day, returning from a job. Dean had saved the mission like a lot of the previous ones when noone else was there to.  
\- I've learnt from the best -  
He smiled and they kissed.  
\- What are we going to do tonight? -  
\- I might have plans -  
Seamus paled slightly. - You mean...? -  
\- Yes, baby. Are you up for it? -  
\- Yeah...yeah i think so. -  
\- Excellent! I'm going to take a shower now. Coming? -  
He accepted Dean's hand and let his lover drag him along.  
The Leaky Cauldron was as busy as usual. A lot of people were eating at the tables, chatting casually. The special plate of the dinner must have been Butterbeer Stew with roasted potatoes for the delicious smell was filling the air.  
Dean Thomas went straight to the corner under the stairs, their usual spot, which looked like a parlour. There were already half demolished plates on the table and several drinks. He smiled.  
\- Never waiting for me, are you? -  
\- I was starving! -  
\- Honey, you're always starving! -  
-I'm eating for two, you git -  
They bursted out laughing.  
\- So Dean, what's up mate? It's been a long time - Neville asked, offering him a pint  
\- I've been a bit busy with work, a special plan of mine. As a matter of fact, i brought you a surprise. -  
He looked at their expressions. Curiosity was up to the stars. His friends all straightened up and focused on him. So he stretched out his right arm, the familiar sensation of Shay's fingers taking place between his gave him goosebumps.  
\- BLOODY HELL! - Ron shouted. Hermione and Ginny covered their gaping mouths. Harry was beaming. Parvati got up, cupping her belly carefully and came forward. She stared at Shay for a few seconds then punched him in the guts. He whimpered. Parvati immediately hugged him, eyes full of tears.  
\- You prat! Three years, Seamus Finnigan, and not a word! -  
He flushed. - Sorry -  
\- Oh, you idiot, forget it. Come, sit with me, i want to know everything! -  
Their friends weren't surprised about them. Luna told him she had been waiting for a similar announcement for years. And found the way they met again, the heavily redacted one, really fascinating.  
Shay looked happy. He truly wanted to catch up with them, especially Parvati, with whom he'd been very close. They talked for hours about the baby girl she was about to give birth to. She wanted to name her Lavender. That name brought on some melancholic hugs, Lav was dearly missed.  
They agreed to meet again that sunday at the Potter's, for lunch. It was past one am when they finally got home.  
\- Thank you, Dean. I love you. -  
Dean couldn't believe his ears. Did Seamus say he loved him? His heart melted. He kissed his man, wildly.  
\- I love you too. - 

Weeks passed, weeks of fun, family and joy. They'd spent so much time all together, cheered when baby Lav was born, Shay almost cried when Parvati asked him to be her godfather. Seamus and Dean talked about family too, how it was important for children to grow up in a peaceful place, they dreamt of going back to Ireland and Shay's childhood home.  
At work, things were running smoothly. It looked like the Aurors had given up on them, none of those morons had been spotted in quite a while. They'd closed three huge deals, making enough money for a century.  
Dean had become good at fixing problems, Shay leant on him more than he could have imagined. He was grateful to have him, he said, and not to bear the weight of his role all by himself. " That's what love is for" the other repeated.  
Near July, it had been ten months since when Dean started working for the Sionnach, he invited his Seamus for a ride. In an air balloon. When they were far away from the land, Dean took his boyfriend's hand, squeezed them gently.  
\- These past months have been the happiest and fullest of my life. You're what brights my days, warms my nights and i want to be with you forever. I want to wake up knowing we belong to each other, I want to see you smile, to protect you when you are scared and make our dreams true. I want to be yours, Seamus Finnigan - he knelt, offering him his wand.  
Shay was smiling and crying at the same time, his whole being shivering. Dean hadn't asked him to marry. Dean offered his wand to him for the magical ritual of bonding. Two souls ready to become one, the strongest union, everlasting. Even past death.  
He still held one of his hands tight, while the other pointed the wand. First on his forehead, then on his mouth and finally on his heart. The words of the spell where beautiful. Dean flinched a little when the mark burnt on his skin, but he smiled as happy as he ever was afterwards. Shay pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the same mark on his heart.  
They kissed.  
\- I love you so much -  
Their friends were the happiest people in the world, they pressed for a small ceremony too, so they could celebrate properly. Seamus and Dean accepted, for Dean's mom sake especially .  
\- Love, i made you breakfast. -  
Dean muttered, half asleep.  
\- Mmm...where are you going? -  
Shay laughed. - Picking my groommaids' dresses with Parv. Hermione and Ginny gave her complete freedom to choose them. It's going to take all day. -  
\- Good luck -  
He yawned and dragged himself to the kitchen. Oh, that lovely bastard had baked him scones! He was spreading a generous quantity of jam and cream on them when the fight started.  
\- AURORS! AURORS IN THE PREMISES! RUN! -  
There were duels everywhere. The youngests had already been blocked on the floor. Dean engaged in a duel with Harry who had put on an unreadable look. It wasn't easy to have to fight one of your best friends.  
At the end, what seemed like an hour later, only Dean was still casting. Another couple of Aurors had joined Harry in the fight, but he was still standing. He was sweaty and tired and could have broken through if he'd seen the Flaming Hex.  
Dean fell on his knees, clutching his shoulder in pain. One of the Aurors tried her best to counter effect it while the other prisoners were taken away.  
\- It'll leave a scar - she said.  
\- You've always wanted to hex me, didn't you, Laureen?-  
\- Can't always be the best at everything, Thomas. - 

The news about the raid spread quickly. He'd gone to the ministry to answer a few questions, came back after that too wait for Seamus.  
The main room was a wreck.  
Shay stepped in, visibly trembling, with puffy eyes and bruised knuckles. He had punched a wall again.  
\- Tell me it's not true - he croaked, his voice broke.  
\- I can't - Dean was very calm.  
\- You are an Auror. -  
\- Yes -  
Seamus reacted as if he had just been stabbed.  
\- Why? Why did you do this to me? WHY?! I let you in, not here, who cares about this shite, I opened my soul to you! I trusted you with my love, my secrets, my fears! You let me brand you as mine! For what?! -  
\- I wasn't lying about that, i never will. I love you, Shay, with every fiber of my being. -  
Dean hugged Seamus and he let him.  
\- That day, when I discovered you were who you were, I could have chosen to go back. But I stayed. I thought that I could convince you to come with me to the ministry and make a deal. You were my best friend and Harry would have supported us. They wouldn't have given you much time. I didn't expect to fall in love with you, but I did. At that point, even a day in jail was too much. I couldn't have risked losing you, i wouldn't have put you through that kind of suffering when you had already had enough. So i started building you an image, one that it's true, by the way, only you weren't letting it come out afraid of being hurt again. We went out with our friends, announced our relationship, we were making plans for the future. When you told me you wanted to go back to Ireland, I was thrilled. I want a family with you, i really do, but i also used that wish to my advantage, I moved all your things there. At least the ones who could have led them to your presence here.  
I was reporting to the office and i told them that Sionnach was always leading his operations. You never were, Clyde was. He wouldn't betray you for all the galleons in the universe. I analyzed the situation, dividing the loyal members from the ones who could spy on you. I modified their memories, shoved potions down their throat and casted Sealing Charms on all of them anyway. I did all of this to protect you, as i promised i would. -  
He had broken all the oaths he'd swore when he became an Auror. He'd cheated and harmed. All of it worth it, for Seamus.  
His baby looked bewildered and amazed.  
\- You really love me -  
\- Of course I do. -  
Three days later they were married. It had been incredible. A day full of dances and love and the flashy dresses Parvati had chosen. They'd let Luna marry them, since she was the most spiritual of the bunch and Dean's truest friend.  
When he could kiss his husband, Seamus was glowing. It was just perfect. 

\- DEAN! DEAN! -  
Shay's voice was panicked. They'd got back from their honeymoon two days before. They were adjusting to their new environment, recalling memories of their times together there when they were boys. Dean had always liked Seamus' home, lost in a corner of Ireland, kissed by the sun and not too far from the sea.  
\- What happened? -  
\- They're requesting a meeting. They want me at the ministry, now. -  
Dean's heart raced.  
\- I'll come with you. -  
They Flooed there immediately. Harry greeted them, a really good sign.  
\- I'm sorry to bother you lads, but we have to sort out a witness' statement. Follow me. -  
The three of them went to the interrogation rooms. Harry casted a charm that made the wall invisible without revealing to person inside room one who was watching.  
\- Do you know this man? -  
Rage came upon Dean. Bloody bastard. - Yes, i know him, His name his Arcturus Undermann, he was in the inner circle of Sionnach years ago.-  
\- Do you know him, Seamus? Because he's saying you were in the gang. Care to explain? -  
Dean was about to step closer to his husband, his arm got between Harry and him.  
\- Don't worry love, I can take care of this. -  
Harry brought Seamus to room two. Their Head of Department joined them. He let Dean stay outside and watch, as a professional courtesy. Seeing his love sitting on the suspects' chair made him furious. He gritted his teeth.  
\- Let me be clear, gents. I just got married. I want to start a family with Dean. I don't want any of this nonsense to bother us -  
\- I understand, Mr Thomas - Finnigan, I hope it will..-  
\- I want Veritaserum. So we'll close this once and for all. -  
The Aurors looked stunned, it wasn't a common procedure. But it would prove his honesty.  
\- Fine. Here, two spoonfuls. Begin your tale, please. -  
\- Four years ago, after the Battle of Hogwarts, i was a wreck. My mother had died. One of my best friends, Lavender Brown, had been torn apart by Fenrir Greyback. I went back to Ireland, to stay with my father, but he couldn't cope with the loss of mum. He started drinking heavily. Two months after that, he committed suicide, I was the one who found him, he'd slit his wrists. There was blood everywhere. I was overwhelmed by pain, I had nightmares, I believed all those terrible things to be my fault for i hadn't stopped them. I started drinking as well, I parted from my old friends, believing they found me responsible too. My life became a spiral of cocktails and sex and parties. I was under the influence of various drugs and i didn't care. My dealer's name was Artie, as Arcturus Undermann. He was strong and dangerous and at that time it was appealing. We became involved. He was into the Sionnach stuff, he brought me with him while we were a thing. So yes, i was in, i don't remember much of those days, i was completely burnt out. Then something happened, i saw a girl die. She was only fifteen, far too young. I understood i wanted to get my life back together, so i got clean, i traveled a lot when i did. Last year i met Dean again, we fell for each other, i got in touch with my old friends and now i'm really happy. Artie is telling the truth, but it was a long time ago. And I've never done anything criminal, just hang out. -  
\- Blimey, Seamus, if I'd known. I could have helped you, we all could have. Instead you went through hell alone. -  
\- It's ok, Harry. I got out, i'm stronger than ever. -  
\- Well, Mr Thomas Finnigan, I reckon you are free to go. I apologize for the inconvenience. -  
\- Not a problem at all. Ah, and I expect you and your wife to come to dinner soon. Dean and I would be thrilled! -  
The wizard smiled and shook his hand. Dean rounded his waist and kissed his cheek.  
\- You've been so strong. Let's go home. -  
They Flooed back. Shay had been silent all the way.  
\- Baby, what's up? -  
\- I feel bad lying like that. I deserve to be punished as well for my actions. I could have really gone to rehab when Holly died, I've done horrible things to the people who killed her instead and went on doing despicable ones. -  
\- You told almost the whole truth and yes, you do deserve that, but i'm the only one who can punish you. Stop feeling sorry, you are a good person, you're going to make it up for your past. I believe in you. -  
He kissed him. - You were bloody brilliant, by the way. How did you know it would work? -  
\- I believed in us. We are one soul, remember? If you take an antidote to Veritaserum, it's like i have done it too. And you are smart and always have a couple of fake teeth full of potions. I was sure you'd get my strategy even before i said it out loud -  
\- Indeed. You are wicked. I shall see to that -  
Dean lifted him up, Seamus wrapped his legs around his husbands hips. They started kissing. 

The wizarding world looked at them as a powercouple. Dean Thomas the Auror who busted the most active gang in Britain, Seamus Finnigan who put his tragic story to good use working in a rehab centre during therapy sessions. Moreover they were happy and in love.  
Nobody had expected what was about to come.  
It was a chilly day, Diagon Alley was almost deserted, but Shay craved for an ice cream. Dean wanted to enjoy his break with his husband. They were walking towards Fortescue, when a woman crashed onto Seamus.  
\- Oh, i'm sorry boss, so sorry. -  
She walked away. It took a moment, a big clang, Dean jumped in front of him and got hit.  
\- NO! -  
He began to fell, his husband holding him up, his arms tight around his chest. His was bleeding badly from his stomach, too much for Seamus to stop the flow.  
\- Don't let go, love, stay with me - he cried.  
\- I'll always be with you, my baby - Dean whispering, reaching out to caress his cheek. They kissed, it was a desperate, long kiss. The second curse hit in that exact moment. Shay collapsed, life fastly leaving his body.  
There was nothing to do anymore. When they found them, they were still holding hands. 

Dean opened his eyes, agitated. The first thing he did was look for Seamus.  
\- I'm here, love, i'm here. -  
The other found his hand and squeezed it.  
\- That was ... -  
\- Intense? - Shay chuckled.  
On their leaving room table there was a big, elaborated box, very much alike to a jewelry one. Crafted on the top, the frase " What if: change a moment, change your life!" "The spell is bound to wear off", followed in smaller letters.  
They'd wanted to see how would have been a life in which Dean had known who is father was and Seamus' mum had believed in Voldemort's return in the first place.  
\- You can say that. -  
\- Well, we know the most important thing, we were together even there-  
Dean smiled at him. - We would be together in every reality, you prat. We are one soul -  
They both laughed, then kissed.


End file.
